


Complication

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya's always the one making the first move, which leads to him being completely weak when it’s Allan instead suggesting anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complication

He was the one who made the first move more often than not whenever they ended up in bed, and it meant Allan didn't take the initiative all that much these days, Tatsuya regretfully realized. It was his own fault for being so hot-blooded, of course, and the whole Meijin Kawaguchi thing had just made things worse. Having to hold himself back and keep up the Kawaguchi act made him frustrated, and Allan was far too willing to take care of him when that happened.

It was for that exact reason that Tatsuya found himself completely weak when it actually _was_ Allan making suggestions.

It could have been that Allan knew what the effect was; it could also be that deep down, he was more possessive than he let anyone see, not even Tatsuya. It could've also been that he sometimes wanted to remind Tatsuya that another side of him besides Meijin Kawaguchi existed, and Meijin or not, he should remember Tatsuya Yuuki's feelings too. Another theory was that Allan actually liked seeing that vulnerable side of him - the side nobody else was allowed to see.

Whichever theory was correct - or maybe all of them were - this whole Meijin Kawaguchi act was to blame, Tatsuya knew that much. He would have to put up with it until the tournament was over. It annoyed him, mostly because whenever Allan did what he was doing right now, he felt _weak_ , and the Meijin had no weaknesses nor would ever show any.

This time it had started with him noticing how Allan watched him. That itself was nothing new, but Allan usually just smiled happily, like watching him made him the happiest man in the world. Which it apparently did, if what Allan often told him was anything to go by. That would've been Allan being his usual self, though, not _this_. The look in his eyes today had been an intense one, and there had been a smirk on his face, unlike the usual smile. This made him look almost dangerous - and unfortunately turned Tatsuya on more than he was willing to admit.

He excused him to the Works Team members and stepped outside the testing area, managing to keep the dignity of Kawaguchi, but he knew Allan followed him - and a second later it turned out he had been right. Allan caught his shoulder, and he stopped, clenching his hands into fists.

"Wait up, Meijin," Allan said in a serious tone. Tatsuya raised his right hand to Allan's hand on his shoulder, but he ended up just putting his hand over Allan's, lacking the strength to push the hand away. "What was that about? Your performance seemed off, and now you just walked out. Is there something wrong with Kämpfer's fine tuning? I can have the Works Team..."

Tatsuya - no, Meijin Kawaguchi; whatever his feelings were at this point didn't matter, as he still had the role to play - turned around slowly. "It's nothing," he claimed with a calm face, even if he found his heart beating uncomfortably fast. "Kämpfer's performance is fine. I'm simply not happy in my control skill. The Meijin should absolutely not..." He trailed off, gritting his teeth. Allan was watching him again, with a hint of worry in his eyes, but there was also that hint of that smile. Not the usual happy smile, but a smile he couldn't read into - or decide whether Allan's expression was gentle, or if he was about to devour him right now.

"You're too tense," Allan said, raising his free hand to touch Kawaguchi's face. He brushed his fingertips over the man's skin then reached to remove the sunglasses, but at that point Kawaguchi pulled away. He turned his back to Allan and composed himself the best he could at this point, which was turning half impossible. Every inch of his body wanted Allan already, wanted him to take him right on this moment, right here. "Meijin?" Allan's concerned voice behind him asked, and he heard the man take a step closer.

He spun around, about to tell Allan to back off for now - to wait till they were somewhere else, anything - but he didn't get further than parting his lips to say something. Allan pushed him against the wall right on that moment and pressed a kiss on his lips, and Kawaguchi felt like he was about to fall apart right there. His face felt flushed and he found his own hand grasping for the hem of Allan's uniform jacket.

Thankfully nobody came by right then; Kawaguchi guessed Allan had at least checked that they were alone before doing this, but it didn't lessen his embarrassment a bit. "Let me take care of you," Allan whispered as he pulled away, staring at him with that possessive smile.

"...Ridiculous," Kawaguchi managed to mutter under his breath. He turned his head a little to escape Allan's touch, not that it was helping. "You shouldn't," he continued, trying to find the words to express his concerns. "Don't stand so close to me. We're in public; anyone could see us. This..." He clenched his teeth and gave Allan as firm look as he could manage from behind his sunglasses. "Not here," he added, not sure what he wanted to say anymore.

Allan nodded slightly. "Then how about we go somewhere private?" He suggested in a low voice that just worked to make Kawaguchi more bothered. "Or are you saying you'd rather return to the test area?"

It was a stupid question just to test his self-control. Kawaguchi or not, he knew it was way too late to pretend he was fine. "No. Perhaps I should rest a little before we resume the tests," he stated in his best Meijin Kawaguchi tone. "I'll be in my room," he continued as he pulled away from Allan and walked off, finding it somehow a relief to get away from the man, even if only for a moment. Allan was following him again, he knew without needing to turn to look. He needed to make it to his room already, and hopefully without anyone seeing him like this. The only one who was allowed to see him like this was Allan.

The distance to his room felt like it took forever; every step, he knew Allan was there, right behind him. His hands were shaking by the time he managed to get the door open, and that was all he had time to do - Allan pushed him in and against the wall then closed the door. "We're in private now," Allan pointed out. "You can stop putting up that act. Let me help you relax, Tatsuya."

Giving in would've been easy; admitting to himself that he really was this weak to Allan's possessive mode was not. "I don't need help relaxing," he muttered, clinging on to some remnant of his dignity. Stupid as it was, he could've just switched to his battle mode personality and overpowered Allan, couldn't he? At the same time, he couldn't find it in him to do so; he didn't _want_ to, out of hesitation of finding out what this calm, controlling side of Allan would've done if faced with such response. There was that part of him that really wanted to find out, while another part of argued against doing so. If he did that now, he acknowledged that it would've broken the mood, and he didn't want that.

At this point he had already wasted too much time figuring out what he wanted, though, and Allan pulled the sunglasses off him. "You don't?" Allan asked, with that concern in his voice again. "Now you're making me worried. I thought I can read you better, and what you need to relax is..." He raised his hand to Tatsuya's hair and pulled it down, then pressed a kiss on his lips. "Isn't this what you need?" He quietly questioned. "Don't I always take care of your needs? Just let me help."

It wasn't like it wasn't the truth; Allan always took care of him, and Tatsuya nodded his head slightly. It was way too late to deny what he wanted, and Allan was there to give him everything, even without being asked to. Allan smirked and took his right hand, placing a gentle kiss on his fingers before proceeding to remove the glove; he then repeated the same with Tatsuya's left hand, and all Tatsuya could do was stand there and watch him, and feel him.

Next went his cravat, followed by his coat which was discarded quickly. Allan proceeded to the PPSE uniform jacket and pulled it down from his shoulders, and Tatsuya allowed him to remove it completely. Allan's lips brushed over his, and he closed his eyes, feeling Allan's fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, one by one, they were undone, and his partner removed the shirt as well.

Allan didn't stop there; another kiss and he then knelt down and removed Tatsuya's shoes. His socks went as well, and he complied, just letting Allan do as he pleased. He didn't resist even as the man's hands moved to his crotch and undid his pants, pulling them down. Tatsuya raised his right arm to cover his face and took a deep breath; he felt Allan's hands removing his underwear, leaving him with nothing to cover his body, and nothing to hide his shameful state. Allan stood up and ran his fingertips over Tatsuya's bare chest, making him shiver.

"Stop," he muttered without thinking what he was saying. He caught himself a second later and looked at his partner, realizing Allan had frozen completely at that word and was again giving him that worried look. Tatsuya quickly composed himself, looking down to avoid seeing those blue eyes staring at him, filling him with that uncertain feeling. "Not like this," he added to explain. "Not... Not here."

The smile returned to Allan's face. "Of course. Here, this should be more comfortable," he said, pulling Tatsuya with him towards the bed. Allan was fully clothed, Tatsuya realized as his lover wrapped his arms around him, and it made him feel conflicted; vulnerable and comforted at the same time. That hot-blooded part of him wanted everything already; that other side of him, the side that found himself weak faced by Allan's gentle touch, wanted to be just held like this.

His body needed more though, but thankfully, Allan knew him and was prepared to do what needed to be done. He pushed Tatsuya down on the bed and leaned over him for a kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss at first, but it turned deeper soon, and Tatsuya closed his eyes again, a hint of a blush rising to his face again. He could feel Allan's hands on his body, fondling his skin. "You're so desirable..." Allan mumbled against the kiss. "Beautiful," he added as he moved away a little and advanced down on Tatsuya's neck, placing kisses all over his lover's upper body. "I can't wait... But this is going to require a few things." Another kiss, then Allan stood up.

Tatsuya looked up as Allan pulled away, and he glanced at his partner as the man stepped to the side to pick necessary things for preparation from the drawer of the nightstand. Defenseless and bared; the realization made him feel embarrassed again, and he turned his back to Allan, covering his flushed face with a pillow. "Why are you saying... Something like that," he muttered.

"What am I supposed to say then?" Allan replied as he returned to bed. He kicked off his shoes before lying down next to Tatsuya and wrapping his arms around him. "You're absolutely adorable. The most captivating person ever to have existed, and I just can't take my eyes off of you." He pulled his partner closer and kissed his neck, softly caressing his skin with his fingertips. "So just let me say these silly things while I have you in my arms here. We can get back to professional mode when we're working, but right now..." He shifted to place a kiss on Tatsuya's ear. "Let me have all of you."

That weakness overtook him for a moment, and Tatsuya pressed against Allan's body. The texture of the PPSE uniform jacket felt almost uncomfortable against his back - only almost, because at the same time his body recognized that feeling and associated it with Allan. There was a short pause in the caresses, but before he thought to check what his partner was doing, Allan's hand was there again, this time on his lower back and advancing between his buttocks. "Relax," Allan whispered next to his ear, and Tatsuya bit his lip a little, trying to do as requested.

He tensed slightly as Allan carefully spread some of the lubricant he obviously had just added to his hand. The maddening feeling of being touched like that was making his body burn up, and he moved against the touch a little. "Ah...!" He couldn't stop that pathetic gasp escaping his lips as Allan pressed his finger into him, still cautious but determined. His lover had always been way good with his hands, the sane part of Tatsuya's mind remembered, but the thought was soon blurred by more of those touches, driving him insane with the need for more. "Al...lan...!"

"Just a bit more," Allan murmured. He moved to nibble on Tatsuya's earlobe, his free hand moving up a little from caressing his lover's bare chest and stopping at his collarbone. Tatsuya raised his hand and grabbed Allan's hand then pressed those fingers against his neck; it was hard to breath to begin with, and he had no idea why he wanted to feel Allan's hand there, but he was beyond thinking straight. Allan pressed another finger into him, moving them deeper, and Tatsuya felt like he couldn't take anymore.

"Please... Please...?" He muttered, not giving a damn if his voice sounded pathetic and almost desperate. "I... want..." His body felt so strained, and every touch was making the need worse. "Want... you..."

It had almost slipped his mind at that point that it had been Allan who had started this. "You think I can hold myself back anymore?" Allan murmured next to his ear. "I've been watching you all morning. I want you, now." Tatsuya blinked, his body trembling under Allan's fingers as the man hurriedly finished his preparations before pulling his hand away. That hotblooded side of him won, if just for a moment, and he turned to lie face down on the bed. Allan was there next to him - taking painfully long with whatever extra preparing he was seeing to, and Tatsuya gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from shaking.

A moment later his lover was there, on top of him, and Tatsuya knew he was all too eager to spread his legs and allow Allan to press his body against his own. He also knew he needed to relax, but the feeling of Allan's hard sex against his ass was just too much. "Give me..." He pleaded, pressing himself against Allan. His voice sounded so stupidly faint, but when he was about to have what he wanted, it didn't matter. "Please..."

"I know," Allan whispered. "And I want to give you anything you ever need," he added with a gentle voice as he placed a kiss on Tatsuya's neck. "But I also really need you, right now. Try to relax?" He petted Tatsuya's thigh softly, managing to get his lover to ease up just enough, and he pressed into him cautiously.

Tatsuya couldn't keep himself from crying out anymore, not as Allan pressed deeper into him. The mixture of slight pain and the pleasure it brought clouded his mind for a moment, and he gasped for breath. As the initial discomfort passed, it was replaced with a need to have more, and he grabbed the sheets for support as he moved his body against Allan's. "A... Ah, aah, ah, Al...lan...!"

There was no need to be careful, and his lover knew that. After a couple of more careful moves, Allan thrust into him harder, as deep as he could. Even in his distracted state of mind, Tatsuya could feel how much Allan needed him, and he happily took anything his partner gave him. He bit the pillow in an attempt to silence himself, but it only worked for a short moment; another thrust made him cry out again, and concentrating on breathing took priority.

Next to his ear, Allan's breathing sounded so strained. "You're so cute," he muttered, shifting position a little to not squish Tatsuya against the bed too tightly. "Too...cute," Allan continued in a hushed tone. "Oh, Tatsuya... I..." His voice trailed off as he mumbled something more, in English, Tatsuya's mind registered; words he had heard before, words that meant a lot to him. He wanted to reply, but his body was burning, and each time Allan pressed into him he found himself needing him even more.

Allan changed position again just to stick his hand around Tatsuya, under him. Those skilled fingers wrapped around his erection, and Tatsuya closed his eyes. He pressed himself against the touch, and Allan thrust into him again while moving his hand. That familiar touch was more than welcome, and way more than he needed. He gasped for air, and more pathetic sounds left his lips but he couldn't hear himself. Allan's breathing next to his ear was all he could hear; Allan's voice murmuring something unclear, and there was Allan's body against his. It all made him feel needed, and it made him realize how much Allan needed him.

He found himself grinning at the thought and almost wanted to laugh, but at the same time it made him feel so incredibly happy. He wanted to tell Allan how he felt, but he wasn't exactly in a situation to do so. Breathing was difficult enough, and he gritted his teeth a second later, tensing his body and pressing against Allan again. "Ngh... Want..." He lost his train of thought, unable to voice whatever he had wanted to say.

"I know... Tatsuya..." Allan's voice was a mere whisper but he heard it well enough. Allan shifted again but kept up his thrusts and touched as he reached to pet his lover's hair with his free hand then touched his face, and Tatsuya grabbed his wrist, pulling that warm hand against his cheek. He then bit Allan's index finger gently before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it a little. It gave him enough to focus on, and he heard Allan mumble something about him being cute again before he added another finger into Tatsuya's mouth. He happily sucked on them, his body shivering under Allan's caresses.

It was almost infuriating how cautious Allan tried to be to keep his body weight off of him. It didn't matter to him; the feeling of Allan being there far overruled any discomfort caused by the man's uniform rubbing against his skin. He gnawed on Allan's fingers a bit and pressed his body to meet his lover's, not that he needed much more. He was almost at his limit already, and those rapid thrusts were all he needed.

The caresses had turned a little less precise, but it was fine. It just meant Allan was beyond the point where he could really control himself either, other than pressing into him again and again. Tatsuya kept moving against his partner, gripping the sheets with one hand and Allan's wrist with the other as he pushed himself against another thrust, taking Allan as deep into himself as he could. Allan was mumbling something incoherent; something important, and Tatsuya's name, but at that point his mind was too lost to register anything anymore.

He heard his own voice calling out Allan's name, crying it out so loud that someone might've heard them, but he was beyond caring. It was all he could take; Allan's touch, Allan's body pressed against him, into him, and he slumped against the sheets, his body shaking as the orgasm overtook his senses. Behind him, Allan pressed against him a few more times, but that was all he could remember at that point.

Another moment - how long, he didn't know - passed, and he opened his eyes as he felt Allan pulling away. "Sorry," Allan said in a quiet voice. "I got a little carried away. But..." He pressed a kiss on Tatsuya's hair then sat up, on the edge of the bed, and looked at him. "You know I would never do anything you don't want me to."

Tatsuya shook his head and smiled as he turned to his side. "Apology not accepted," he said. Allan stared with a defeated look, and Tatsuya raised his hand and punched him on the cheek gently. "Silly," he continued. "Don't get me wrong. If I let you apologize, you'll try saying something like 'I won't do that again' and didn't you just tell me..." He drew his hand over Allan's jawline then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss. "You just said that you wouldn't do something I don't want you do. Does this look like something I didn't want you to do?"

He got a little chuckle and that earlier smirk out of Allan for that. "Not particularly. I'd say I succeeded pretty well, if the goal was to relieve your stress. And you do look so delicious when you get all bothered like that."

"You do know I like it when you actually do something like this," Tatsuya quietly admitted. "I mean. I want it a lot, but it sometimes makes me feel that I'm a demanding lover and you just go along with it, ignoring your own needs."

"Tatsuya," Allan looked at him with a dead serious expression. "You realize I'm very thankful that you _do_ want me as often as you do. Don't ever even think I don't want you. I watch you..." He raised his hand and drew his fingers through Tatsuya's hair. "Every day, I watch you, for hours. If you didn't want me as much as you do, I'd probably be pushing you against the damned Battle System before the day is over."

Tatsuya blinked and stared at his lover for a moment, then smiled as he pressed his head against the pillow. "I don't mind if you watch me. I wouldn't mind if you looked at me like you did today every day..." He trailed off, feeling quite happy at Allan's little confession.

"Then I will," Allan whispered, leaning in for another quick kiss. "I'll keep watching you, and only you. Always."

If Allan really needed to say something more to get Tatsuya to blush bright red, that was more than enough.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> B-day gift fic to Shiroro, who's to blame for this anyway.
> 
> What, Allan can totally be possessive and controlling too, even though everything he ever does is for the Meijin.


End file.
